Your heart will lead you home
by potterfreak001
Summary: read it and see. songfic oneshot. a very long oneshot. DXS


**Hi! I'm tryin a songfic. Tell me if you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom or the song your heart will lead you home. **

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Your Heart Will Lead You Home

Danny sat next to his window in his new house. The view looked nice enough, but Danny was feeling anything but happy. His icy blue eyes wandered away from the window down to Sam's letter. Sam passed it to him just before the moving truck pulled out of the driveway. It was now slightly crumpled from Danny reading it so many times. Here's what it said :

Dear Danny,

I know that this is sort of a farewell letter but I don't want you to be sad. They can take you out of Amity park but they can't take Amity park out of you. That also goes for us. You will be with me and Tucker, always on our minds, always in our hearts.

From,

Sam

Danny sighed. The big city of New York just wasn't the same as the quiet town of Amity Park. The hustle and bustle of the city irritated him. Sure, the new house was nice, but Danny couldn't step outside without choking. It's hard when your used to breathing clean country air.

Danny missed his school. Danny missed his house. Heck, he even missed the ghosts that would bother him day. But most of all, he missed his friends. Tucker's goofyness, Sam's sarcastic remarks, he even missed tuckers silly pranks.

As the weeks progressed, Danny became more and more depressed. His body was reacting badly, too. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, all he thought about was home. At school wasn't much better. He still got bullied day in and day out, but at least when he was in Amity park he had Sam and Tucker. Due to the lack of sleep, Danny's marks took a major plunge. To stop him falling asleep in classes, he had resorted to taking sleeping pills.

One night, after a particularly bad day, Danny decided to end his life. All he had to do was pop the pills and be done with it. Just as he was about to go up to his room, a package thudded on the floor, addressed to him.

Danny tore open the package. Inside was alone CD and a note. This is what the note said

Dear Danny,

I can't hide this any longer. I have recorded a special something for you. It was meant for you the day you left, but didn't have the guts. I hope you like it.

From, Sam

Danny sped up to his room and stuck the CD in his CD player and this is what he heard :

**Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're countin' castles in the clouds  
And hummin' little tunes  
But somehow, right before your eyes  
The summer fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed  
If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home**

Funny how a photograph  
Can take you back in time  
To places and embraces  
That you thought you'd left behind  
They're trying to remind you  
That you're not the only one  
That no one is an island  
When all is said and one

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends

The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there with love to share  
And your heart will lead you home 

There'll come a day  
When you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that "Home is where the heart is"

So follow your heart  
And know that you can't go wrong

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends  
The one who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you  
Where you belong  
I know your heart will lead you home  


And at the end, just barely audible, was

I love you, Danny 

Danny went Ghost, Phased through his bedroom door, and flew towards the direction of Amity park.

Danny found Sam sitting on her bed, staring at a photograph of her and Danny. Her eyes were still glistening from recently shed tears. Before Sam knew what hit her, Danny had her wrapped in a tight embrace, lightly kissing her lips. They could have stood there for hours, or several moonlit nights, but when they finally parted, Danny could see Sam's face had turned an interesting shade of pink. It wasn't everyday you get to see Sam blush.

When Sam had finally recovered, all she could say was " What made you come back?" Danny simply replied "My heart led me home"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Ooooooooh... so romantic. I know it's not that great, but it's been buzzing in my head for sometime now. For all those people who read Operation : L.O.V.E.B.I.R.D.S I'm thinking of doing Operation : L.O.V.E.B.I.R.D.S: the musical. Tell me if you think its a good idea.**


End file.
